


Only Human

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Human Gabriel, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Sabriel Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: After his death, Gabriel comes back as a human. Sam is there to teach him about all the little human things he has to deal with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> It's not really fluffy, but imagine God bringing Gabriel back to life after Elysian Fields, but taking away his grace so he's a human. And initially Gabriel's really bitter about it and just sees it as some kind of trick as revenge for all the wrongs he did. So he settles down in some town and starts trying to live a normal human life, because there's not much else he can really do. Then one day, Dean and Sam show up in town. 
> 
> Initially they're really pissed that Gabriel never came back to help them, but when they find out he's human, Sam feels really guilty and admits that he's missed Gabriel a lot. So the two of them start hanging out more and becoming friends, finally realizing that they're completely in love with each other. Then Gabriel doesn't see being human as such a curse. Because he can grow old with Sam, and his dad brought him back so they could be together.

OH GODDDDDDD, GABRIEL AS A HUMAN, BECAUSE JESUS TALK ABOUT A MIGHTY NEED I NEED SO MUCH THAT I CANNOT EVEN PROPERLY ARTICULATE SAID NEED.  NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED. 

But like, this is the slowest of slow burns and fuck it’s so AMAZING.  

Like, I just want to imagine Gabriel when they show up at first, and they both are angry with him for lying about dying and Gabriel’s at the part of where he hates being a human and there are so many more things that make him angry than what make him happy and he’s just frustrated with it and being human and he snaps at them and says that he didn’t fucking choose this shit for himself…

And that’s what makes Sam kinda take a step back and reassess what happened to Gabriel and the fact that he’s barely dealing with being human and all of the ugly stuff that comes with him.  

So Sam helps him with some of the obvious shit that Gabriel never needed to learn.  How to tie a pair of shoes.  Gabriel only wears slip-on shoes forever, because he can’t be bothered, but he wants to fucking LEARN.  

How to make sure when he washes his clothes, the colors don’t fuck up.  He doesn’t really mind, but people give him funny looks.  How the fuck to get his hair to stay out of his face all day without a ponytail.  

So Sam goes over all of these small things, because he’s patient and doesn’t mind if Gabriel snaps at him, and he doesn’t treat Gabriel like a child.  He puts a gun in Gabriel’s hand and teaches him to shoot.  He puts a knife in Gabriel’s hand and gets knocked on his ass so fast, it’s almost worth it for the smirk of triumph that crosses Gabriel’s face.  It melts into a delighted grin, because Gabriel’s managed to keep a piece of what made him, HIM after becoming human.  

Apparently he didn’t forget some things.  And then Sam and Dean realize that he has a lore knowledge greater than anyone they’ve ever met, even Bobby, all off the top of his head.  Gabriel has an amazing knack for dead languages that he didn’t even realize, and slowly he fits into a spot both the Winchesters didn’t know was missing.  

When he comes back to the bunker, it only makes sense, and in close proximity, the attraction between Gabriel and Sam only continues to grow.  

There are moments where Sam knows that Gabriel is not human, he truly isn’t.  He’s an otherworldly creature trapped in a body.  When Gabriel is rattling off obscure lore like he’s reading a magazine.  When he’s looking at ancient greek and translating it in a second.  

But there’s other times, like when Gabriel is mashed up next to him in bed, snoring in his sleep, his hair mussed and pillow creases on his face…or when Gabriel discovers he’s getting gray hairs…that Sam is thankful.  Because whatever comes next, at least he won’t leave Gabriel behind.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com](http://sabrielflufffriday.tumblr.com/post/121977924256/its-not-really-fluffy-but-imagine-god-bringing) ♡ ♡


End file.
